Bonding Scene
by Redonkgirl99
Summary: This is the extended bonding scene from To die as lovers may- to die together, so that they may live together. Read that first, or read this if you want some Pietro/OC/Wanda smut.


"Yes."

Wanda smiled, closing the distance between her and Maria and pulling her soulmate into a kiss.

"Make sure you don't let your powers out this time, yes?" Pietro teased, Wanda breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Shut up, Pietro."

And then she resumed kissing Maria, feeling the younger woman shudder in her arms as Wanda pulled her flush against her. After a moment more of kissing, Wanda pulled away, nodding at her brother slightly before the twins led Maria into the bedroom.

"Um," Maria muttered, her face beginning to burn.

"We can stop," Pietro offered.

"No, I don't want to, just… No one's ever really seen me naked, alright?" Maria said, looking down uncomfortably.

"Are you _self-conscious?"_ Wanda asked incredulously.

"A little," Maria said defensively "… Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Have you ever looked in a _mirror?"_ Pietro demanded, furthering Maria's blush.

"You two are a bit biased," Maria pointed out.

"It is not just us; it takes much self-control for me not to tear apart the men we pass by on the street," Wanda said, growling slightly as she spoke.

"Well, you're about to live their fantasies, so guess who wins?" Maria teased, Wanda smiling slightly.

"Would you like for us to get undressed first?" Pietro offered.

"No, I'll go first," Maria said simply, taking her hair out of its ponytail as she took a few steps back.

Maria took off her shirt first, revealing her startlingly unsexy white bra, before removing her jeans, praising whatever deities there was for the fact she _didn't_ wear her Adventure Time underwear like she'd originally planned to wear this morning.

With surprisingly stead hands, she unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor, ignoring the wide eyed stares she was getting from the Maximoffs as she slipped off her panties.

"… Oh, My Love, you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed of," Wanda said, moving towards her and reaching up, but pausing; waiting for permission.

Maria nodded and Wanda ran her fingers over her scar and down to Maria's left breast, running her nails over her nipple and making Maria squeak slightly.

"Move over," Pietro muttered to his sister, who rolled her eyes but let Pietro move up to Maria; running his lips over her neck and jawline as his hands wandered over her breasts, Maria shuddering at the slight scratch from his stubble on her collarbone.

"You are _exquisite,"_ Pietro murmured into Maria's ear.

"And you're rather excited," Maria replied, feeling Pietro's hardness against her. Pietro gave a low chuckle as he nibbled on the shell of her ear before he rolled his hips against hers, making Maria gasp.

"Ah, the things you do to me, Pretty Girl, always have…"

"Always?" Maria asked.

"What, haven't you touched yourself while thinking of us?" Wanda asked.

All the heat that Maria had felt growing inside of her erupted.

"This is _way_ too dirty of a conversation to be having while you two are still clothed," Maria said, the Maximoffs smirking slightly.

"Will you unzip the back?" Wanda asked, turning around as Maria approached, allowing the young woman to unzip the dress.

Wanda let the dress fall to the ground, turning around to face Maria as she began to undo the clasp on her bra, before noticing that Maria had taken a few steps away. Wanda reached out and tugged Maria closer.

"This is only for you; you do not need to keep a distance."

Maria smiled and ran her fingers down Wanda's sides as she undid the clasp and dropped the bra to the ground, Maria smiling as she dropped kisses on her soulmate's breasts, Wanda gasping softly. Maria pulled back slightly and placed her hands on the hem of Wanda's underwear, Wanda nodding in permission before Maria pulled them off and took in her soulmate completely nude.

She got how the Maximoffs felt now.

Maria started to move her lips on Wanda's breasts again, this time sucking on her nipple, making Wanda gasp and entwine her fingers in Maria's hair. Maria moved to her other nipple, repeating her ministrations and making Wanda give soft groans.

Finally she pulled back before being immediately pulled into a kiss by Wanda. As Wanda kissed her soulmate, she let her hands wander over Maria, letting them dip lower and lower before she was about to slip them in between Maria's legs.

"Ahem."

The women pulled apart, looking over at Pietro, who'd been watching them and palming himself through his pants, but was now ready for Maria to pay attention to him.

"Sorry, Baby; got distracted," Maria said through slightly labored breaths, making Pietro smile before crooking his finger for her to come closer, which Maria did with a small smile.

"My turn?"

"Yeah," Maria replied, smiling.

"Wait," Wanda said, Pietro making an annoyed sound "Is this the first time you'll have seen a naked man?"

"No… I have the internet," Maria said, Wanda rolling her eyes.

"In person."

Maria gave a small nod, making Pietro smirk.

"I hope to live up to all your expectations," Pietro teased.

"I'm sure you will."

Pietro smiled and pulled off his shirt, making Maria bite her lip as she looked at his toned body and strong arms. Maria reached out to run her hands over his chest and biceps as Pietro undid his belt, making him laugh as his pants fell to the ground, and Maria blushing as Pietro slipped off his boxers.

Maria may have not ever seen a naked man in real life, but she'd watched enough porn and received enough unsolicited dick pics to know when a guy was big. Pietro was one of them.

"Do you like what you see, Pretty Girl?"

"Very much," Maria said before pulling Pietro down into a kiss, letting her hands run over Pietro, her hands getting closer and closer until…

Pietro yelped, jumping back slightly.

"Warn me!"

"I hardly touched you," Maria pointed out as she smiled slightly "You're just a bit high-strung."

"You make me that way," Pietro said, pressing up against her again "But, I'm under control now. Will you…?"

Maria smiled as Pietro looked at her hopefully, before she moved her hands back to his cock and slowly began stroking him, Pietro letting out a sound that was suspiciously like a whimper. She continued to move slowly, because it wasn't about getting Pietro to cum, just to get him a bit more bothered before they did anything else. But, it was _slightly_ difficult to stop, seeing how, when she did this, she felt his arousal through the bond.

After a few more moments, in which Pietro began leaning against Maria's dresser, Maria stopped stroking and removed her hand, Pietro giving her an offended look through hooded eyes.

"Sorry, but you're not getting to orgasm from a handjob," Maria said simply, Pietro standing up fully.

"You're a wicked woman," Pietro said, the words meaning lessened by how wrecked he sounded.

"I try," Maria said, before walking away and over to where Wanda had been watching "Do you want me to…?"

"No," Wanda said simply, taking a few steps closer to Maria before slipping her fingers in between Maria's legs, making the younger woman gasp "You were getting quite excited as well."

"She's wet?" Pietro asked, smirking slightly.

"Incredibly," Wanda replied, still just teasing around Maria's folds, and not actually pressing in yet.

"Pietro, no touching yourself," Maria said, looking over to see her soulmate pout but cross his arms.

"Maria, My Love," Wanda said, drawing Maria's attention back to her "You'll tell me if anything hurts or is uncomfortable, yes?"

"Yeah," Maria replied, Wanda smiling and pulling her into a kiss, before Maria gasped as Wanda sunk a finger into her.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, great," Maria said, dropping her head onto Wanda's shoulder as she moved her finger slowly inside her.

Wanda stroked Maria's hair with one hand as she slowly thrusting her finger into her, Maria making soft sounds, crying out when Wanda found her clit with her thumb. Maria slowly started moving along with Wanda's thrusts.

"More," Maria said through breathy gasps "Please."

Wanda laughed softly before adding another finger, scissoring them inside of her and making Maria moan and bite her lip hard. Wanda returned to thrusting them inside of her, but slowing as Maria started to move herself on Wanda's fingers, only moving to add another finger. As Maria got closer and closer to the edge, she moved faster and faster.

And then Wanda pulled her fingers out.

"What?" Maria said, slightly pissed as Wanda chuckled slightly.

"What did you tell Pietro?" Wanda asked rhetorically, making Maria groan slightly.

"Does this mean we can keep going?" Pietro asked hopefully, sounding needy enough to make Maria laugh.

"Yeah," She said, looking over at Wanda, who smiled and nodded.

Then Pietro swore heavily in Sokovian.

"What?" Maria asked.

"We forgot protection."

Wanda mirrored his swearing.

"Natasha took me to get an IUD a few weeks ago," Maria said in a rushed tone "Now could we _please_ get on with it?"

"Impatient, Pretty Girl?" Pietro asked, smirking slightly as he approached her. Maria responded by giving his cock a quick touch, making him jump "Oh, you're gonna get it."

"Yeah, from you hopefully," Maria teased.

"Hands and knees," Pietro said, slapping Maria's ass as she walked over to the bed.

Wanda laid down first, Maria over her, the pendant dangling between them.

"Don't worry about my pleasure, My Love, I will get more than enough from you," Wanda said, making Maria blush, especially as she felt Pietro move closer to her, shifting from his spot behind her.

"You need to tell us if anything hurts," Pietro said, sounding slightly nervous "I can't stand the thought of…"

"I'll be fine, Pietro," Maria said, looking over her shoulder and smiling "I promise."

Pietro nodded.

"Relax, it'll feel better," Wanda promised, Maria relaxing slightly but feeling anticipation build.

This was it.

The moment she'd been looking forward to her _entire life._

And, yes, she had some fears of it hurting or the Maximoffs not enjoying themselves, but mostly she was kind of in awe.

So _much_ had happened that should've kept them apart; the bombs that should've killed the Maximoffs, Loki, who broke every other bond he came across and killed Maria, the experiments that killed every other subject, Pietro dying. All of this, and they still ended up here.

Maria felt all of her love flood over to the Maximoffs, Wanda pulling her down for a kiss as Pietro grabbed her hips lightly, more steadying than anything else.

And start to press in.

Maria didn't know if it was because of the fact they were soulmates or that Wanda had prepared her really well, but it didn't hurt, there was just a stretch as Pietro slowly moved inside her.

A very _nice_ stretch.

Maria gasped, Pietro immediately freezing, and even though she couldn't see him she knew he was scared.

"She's fine," Wanda promised, smiling at Maria.

"But-."

"She's _enjoying_ it, Pietro, so don't stop."

Maria was grateful that Wanda was explaining because she wasn't able to form _any_ intelligible thoughts at the moment.

Especially as Pietro began to move again, this time not stopping until his hips were pressed against her, and allowing himself to make a small choked sound, and dropping so he was pressed against her back with his arms on either side of her and his face buried in her neck.

"Oh, Maria, why did we wait this long?" Pietro asked, his wrecked tone slightly muffled "You feel so wonderful."

Maria gasped slightly in response; she felt so _full_ , and it felt _right_. This was how it was supposed to be, no question about it.

"Pietro," She groaned "Move."

"Oh, Pretty Girl, I like how you say my name," He said, slowly pulling out until just the tip was inside her before thrusting back in, only slightly faster than how he'd first entered her "Say it again."

"Pietro," She moaned, Pietro thrusting into her the same way as before, the slow drag driving Maria insane "Faster."

"Ask nicely," Pietro ordered, grabbing her hair and tugging softly as he gave another slow thrust.

"Pietro, _please_."

Pietro picked up the pace, not going fast, but going at a much more bearable speed. Maria knew she must be making crazy, slack-jawed expressions, but she couldn't bring herself to care as Pietro filled her so perfectly, and she obviously didn't need to care, seeing how Wanda was looking at her as if she was a goddess.

Speaking of which, Maria noticed that Wanda was fingering herself slowly, and Maria couldn't help but feel slightly bad that they were leaving her out. Maria brushed Wanda's hand aside, slipping two fingers inside of her, making Wanda gasp as Maria pumped them at the same pace as Pietro's thrusts.

And there they were; all three.

"Faster, Pietro, _please_."

Something in her voice must have set Pietro off, because he placed both of his hands on her hips and slammed into her, forcing her body forward and making her cry out. She realized he'd frozen; probably frightened he'd hurt her, so, she reassured him.

"Pietro, _again_."

Pietro repeated the hard thrust, Maria crying out again, hoping _very much_ that these walls were soundproofed, especially as Pietro began to thrust faster and faster, making her cry out more and more, almost covering up the sounds of his labored breaths in her ear.

Then she realized how close to climax she was.

"P-Pietro, W-Wanda, I-I'm almost…"

"So are we, My Love," Wanda said, her eyes trained on Maria as her fingers pumped and she rubbed her clit, reaching up to fondle her breast softly.

Pietro picked up the pace slightly and simultaneously, they were pushed over the edge, all three of them crying out.

And it happened in a second, right as Maria hit the peak of blinding pleasure.

She _understood_.

She understood how the twins didn't feel worthy of her and how they both felt that they owed her more than they could ever give her.

She understood how _deeply_ they loved her and how they would do anything for her.

And she knew that they understood _her_.

But, most of all, she understood that they were all she would ever need.

After a few moments, Pietro slipped out of her, both of them collapsing onto the bed and all three breathing heavily.

As Maria's breathing slowed, she realized she felt nice and sated, with a bit of stickiness between her legs.

Wanda smiled over at her, pulling her into a kiss and Maria wrapping her arms around her, Pietro following their examples and wrapping his arms around Maria from behind.

And Maria felt safe and warm and _loved_ in the Maximoffs' arms.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Please give feedback, this is my first time writing smut (and, yes I choose a threesome for my first smut; go big or go home).**


End file.
